


Pros To Dating Deadpool

by LunaIrenePond



Series: Stories From A Tower And A School In New York [12]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: M/M, this was just fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3441470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIrenePond/pseuds/LunaIrenePond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter, in an attempt to distract himself from his history class, makes a list. About Deadpool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pros To Dating Deadpool

Peter Parker was sitting in A.P. U.S. History. It was the end of the year and the air-conditioning had broken so the windows were all propped open and their teacher had to shout over the traffic outside. This also meant that they were taking a historical look at recent events. Also known as, let’s have the U.S. public school system teach people about supper heroes. The students had taken over the conversation and were now just discussing who the cutest one was, Thor or Captain America. Peter was trying as hard as possible not to listen to the conversation so he made a list. On the top of a scrap piece of paper her put “pros of dating Deadpool” and on the bottom he wrote “cons of dating Deadpool”. It ended up looking a bit like this.

Pros to dating Deadpool

  *          He’s funny
  *          He likes me
  *          He would kill for me (is that a pro though?)
  *          ~~He’s hot when he kills people~~ (Peter that’s bad) ~~~~
  *          HE CAN’T DIE ~~~~
  *          He’s a fellow superhuman person ~~~~
  *          He always insist on buying me food ~~~~
  *          He’s cute



Cons to dating Deadpool

  *          ~~He would be around me all the time~~ (he does that anyway) ~~~~
  *          He’s crazy ~~~~
  *          I’m not sure if he would kill me or not ~~~~
  *          He kills for a living ~~~~
  *          WHAT IF HE MET MY AUNT



After staring at his paper for an hour Peter only managed to come to one conclusion. He was completely and utterly screwed.


End file.
